


Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A maiden's Quest

by GunnerDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunnerDragon/pseuds/GunnerDragon
Summary: A small story based on the events after the Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh GX Tag Force 2, for Blair's seventh heart event. Blair and Konami (Red Hat) go to find the legendary rocks. How will their relationship be changed by visiting the rock? Surely its powers are only rumours, right? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a disclaimer to say that Yu-Gi-Oh doesn’t belong to me. All characters are owned by others. I’m merely using them in this fanfic for fun.

{A/N} This is the same story I posted on fanfaction.net, just posting it here in case there are people who use this and not that. Thanks for reading.

A Maiden’s Quest – Heart One

“Go, Blue Eyes, finish them off with White Lighting!” Konami roared, as his legendary dragon reduced Chazz and Alexis’ Life Points to zero.

The holograms disappeared as the sun shone high above in the sky. The midday sun hung high up above. Duel Academy’s famous waterfall glistened beneath it, as it gently cascaded water down. There was little noise around as most students enjoyed a lie in on Sunday morning. The calm setting contrasted sharply with the intense duel that had just concluded.

“I can’t believe I lost to a couple of slackers!” Chazz muttered, his face pale from the shock, looking as if he would faint any second.

His partner seemed to take the loss in her stride compared to the Slifer. “Hm, I guess that proves that you can’t just tag out of the blue.”

“Yeah! Now we can continue to the top of the legendary rocks.” Blair exclaimed, nearly bowling Konami over with her excited hug, bearing her face in his chest, causing her partner to blush slightly, as her blue-purplish hair tickled the underside of his chin.

He knew they were partners and all but he found it to still awkward to have the girl he had a crush on hug him like that, especially when she was so oblivious to his feelings for her.

“Konami, are you OK?”Blair asked looking up at him. “You look all flushed. It’s not the heat getting to you? Did you eat well this morning? I told you, your oversleeping can’t be good for your digestion!”

“Oh…. Um …… Yeah, I’m fine …… it’s just…..-”

“Ah, come on!” Chazz barked loudly, Konami thankful for once for Chazz’s temper. “You were lucky! I could beat you in a rematch. And besides that, I thought you were after Jaden………”

Blair looked both angry and confused by Chazz’s remark. “Well, of course, I am! Why do you say that!?”

The rich Slifer student’s face quickly turned from annoyed to smug. “Huh? You came this far and you still haven’t figured it out? You dork!”

“Hey, Chazz! Watch it.” Konami yelled, not liking the way Chazz spoke to his partner. “Just say whatever it is that you know.”

“No need to get upset, Red Hat. And just so you know, you could fill the school library with the amount of stuff I know that you don’t.” Chazz was clearly reveling in knowing something the other two Slifers didn’t. “Oh well. You two are lucky I’m such a nice guy. I’ll point out the obvious for you two slackers. You’re supposed to come here with the person the person you want to fall for you, Blair! And you’re coming here with Konami!? Ha, ha, ha!”

“Ah! I didn’t think of that! .......” Blair exclaimed as small tears started to form in her brown eyes, “Maybe he’s right ………..”

‘Jeez,’ Konami thought, ‘don’t look that upset, Blair, I might take offense.’

“Ha, ha, ha, ha!” Chazz was looking extremely smug now, with a grin that might just split his face in two. “Looks like you wasted your time! So go on and get outta here!” Nothing could ruin his mood now!

“Uh, Princeton …… What is this you’re talking about?”

Chazz whipped his head around with such ferocity Konami was surprised he didn’t break his neck. Alexis had stayed silent up until that point and Chazz clearly forgot about her. As much as Konami wished his sometimes friend, always rival well in his romantic endeavours, it was hard not to enjoy the situation he got himself into.

“Ah! Oh, shoot!” A clearly horrified Chazz stammered, searching for some way out of the hole he dug for himself. “D-Don’t get the wrong idea, Rhodes!”

Unfortunately for him, Alexis wasn’t in a mood to hear his excuses, after losing and then being ignored for so long. “I’m leaving.” She said as she walked off without a backward glance.

“W-Wait! Rhodes! This is just a misunderstanding. I wasn’t trying to hide anything!” Chazz yelled, leaving to give chase to her.

As they left, Konami let out the laugh he was holding in. Chazz could be annoying but his failed romantic advances always were amusing to Konami. He always found ways to mess up the situation.

“Man, people say Chazz has no sense of humour. That couldn’t be further from the truth. He’s the funniest guy I know. Just a shame for him it’s all unintentional.” Konami said, as he turned away from where they departed back to see his partner, who didn’t share his good mood.

“I-I’m sorry, Konami.” She weakly said looking severely disheartened. “I just ended up wasting your time again.”

“Wasted my time?” Konami looked genuinely surprised at that. “Blair, if it wasn’t for you I’d still be asleep right now. Instead, I got to have a sick duel against two tough opponents. And besides,” he continued his voice getting slightly weaker as a blush crept up his cheeks, “hanging around with you is never a waste of time.”

Blair seemed taken aback by Konami’s words before she broke out into a big grin. People always assumed she partnered up with him because of his great dueling skills, which was initially one of the reasons she choose him (along with the fact he was friends with Jaden). However, what kept the team together was his ability to raise her spirits even after every setback, be it dueling or love related.

“ ….. I guess nothing comes easy, huh? Good thing this Maiden in Love always has her brave knight by her side, right?”

Konami’s heart skipped a beat at Blair’s smile. It hurt him to know that she loved Jaden like she did but he still vowed that he would do everything he could to help her. Even if she didn’t feel the same as he did, he promised to protect that smile that lit up his whole world, even if it meant seeing her with someone else. She had always had his back and always raised his spirits over the years, no matter how bleak a situation he found himself in was. Now he had to have her back and repay her. That’s what it meant to be a good partner, right?

“Of course. Right by her side. Where he always will be.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky Promise.” The partners locked pinkies, signalling their bond. Konami didn’t know if he held on too long but for now he wasn’t going to over think it.

“Well, seems like this plan for winning over Jaden was a bust. But seeing as we’re here, let’s continue further before we head back!” Konami’s eyebrows shot into his hairline at that suggestion (not that it was noticeable with his hat obscuring his face). “Come on, Konami! It’s probably all superstition anyway! Next time I meet Jaden, I’ll give him a direct attack to his heart!”

“With what? You’re ‘special recipe’ that seems to be dangerously high in cholesterol?”

“Jerk!” Blair yelled, giving chase to a fleeing Konami who took off up the mountain.

 

(A few hours later)

“Phew….. I’m gassed.” Konami sighed, collapsing at the sight of the legendary rocks.

The sun had started to fall in the time it took them to reach the summit of the mountain, where the legendary rocks were. It cast an orange hue over Duel Academy Island. The climb up the mountain had taken much longer than Konami had expected. It was made much harder by having to run part of the way up to avoid Blair’s wrath. 

“Maybe if you didn’t choose to run all the way up the mountain to escape the beating you know you deserve, you wouldn’t be so out of breath.” Blair countered well naturedly, moving past the jibe at her cooking abilities long ago and only continuing to chase Konami to get the heavy sleeper to do some exercise.

“Yeah, yeah,” Konami muttered, “so these are the rocks?”

“Yup. Although they don’t seem too legendary to me.” Blair said, looking disappointed at the landscape.

“Maybe those rocks aren’t great but you can’t deny the view from up here.” Konami pointed out, looking out over the whole of Duel Academy Island. “Just a shame you’ll never be able to keep Jaden’s attention long enough to get him to climb up here.”

Blair turned to look at the view he was pointing out when she suddenly did a double take. From the mountain top, all of Duel Academy’s famous landmarks were clear. The waterfall, the volcano, the respective dorms and, of course, the main building were all visible. It showed just how beautiful and varied the island was. The smell of the sea, Duel Academy’s trademark odour, was gone replaced with a much more pleasant smell of fresh, pure air.

Konami took off his hat to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. The sunlight shone in his bright blue eyes in a way that was unusual for him, as he rarely took off his hat. The gentle breeze from atop the mountain danced through his mousy, brown hair, slightly ruffling his red jacket as well. He felt an overwhelming feeling of contentment fall over him. Up by the legendary rocks all his feelings and worries slipped away and felt less daunting.

Whatever Viper had planned, whether the Shadow Riders rose again, a cult of Light came back or any other challenge this world threw at him, he felt he could handle it.

Blair also shared this feeling of content. She sat beside her partner and gently rested her head on his shoulder. Konami let out a minor yelp of surprise but didn’t protest any further. Blair sat there silently, as she thought of all her concerns. As long as her brave knight was by her side, she felt that nothing could drag her down. 

The team sat together as the sun continued to fall into the sea. Konami had that about leaving a few times but he didn’t say anything. This moment was perfect for him. Spending his day watching the sunset with the girl he cared about more than any other, isn’t that what life was all about?

Surprisingly, Blair shared his feelings. She could have stayed by her partner like this forever. Konami’s shoulder was quite comfortable and the feeling of his soft breathing brushing her skin was relaxing. This was usually something you do with the person you love, but to Blair, Konami felt so natural and right in this situation.

Eventually, Konami spoke up. “I suppose we should start heading back. If we don’t we’ll get in trouble for missing curfew.”

Reluctantly, Blair agreed. As much as she wanted to stay, she was a person who prided herself on being the ideal Duel Academy student. She slowly stood up and quickly dusted herself down before offering her hand to help Konami up. The brunet reached up to except, grateful as his legs had gone dead from sitting down so long.

As soon as their hands touched, Blair felt a weird feeling come over her. She suddenly became conscious of how nice Konami’s hand felt in hers. Heat ran into her cheeks as her partner’s face came close to hers as he stood up.

“So got any ideas for what you’ll do next time?” he asked, walking off. 

“Huh?” Blair asked, still blanked out.

“For the next time you try win Jaden over?” Konami clarified as he saw a small signpost by the trees.

Blair stood there silently as Konami sweat dropped when he realised that there had been stairs they could have taken to reach the mountain top faster.  
For some reason that Blair couldn’t quite explain, the idea of getting Jaden to like her suddenly seemed less appealing now……….


	2. Chapter Two

Just a disclaimer to say that Yu-Gi-Oh doesn’t belong to me. All characters are owned by others. I’m merely using them in this fanfic for fun.

A Maiden’s Quest – Heart Two

“Good morning, Konami!” Blair said in her melodious voice. “ I’ve decided! This time I’m going to tell Jaden how I really feel! I should beat him in a duel and then confess! Alright, let’s go!”

“Ugh ……” Konami sighed before rolling over. “Five more minutes! I need more sleep!”

Blair scowled before grabbing him by the neck of t-shirt and dragging him out of bed as he kicked and complained. “It’s already one o’clock! How much more sleep do you need!? And how can you even sleep with that hat on your head?”

“I’m a growing boy. I need my sleep.” Konami said weakly still lying in a heap on the ground. “And the hat’s comfy once you get used to it.”

“You’re unbelievable sometimes. Now come on get up.” Blair said offering out her hand to her partner. 

As soon as he grabbed her hand and started to pull himself up, Blair felt a weird warm feeling in her chest. Shocked she suddenly let go, causing Konami to fall back in a heap with a thud.

“Ouch!” the red hat enthusiast said rubbing the lower part of his back. “That was uncalled for Blair.”

Blair blushed, surprised at her reaction. “Sorry. So sorry! I’ll leave you get you dressed. I’ll be waiting outside.”

Konami watched his partner quickly leave the room, looking rather confused. Since when did Blair react like that? And since when did she ever apologise to anyone much less him? She normally would power on based on her feelings. To see her flustered like that was strange.

Blair waited outside trying to get a grip of herself. Why was she suddenly acting so weird around her partner? It just had to be the nerves of knowing she would shortly be confessing her feeling to Jaden. That was all that it was. Definitely nothing else.

The Slifer got dressed in a few minutes, making his task much harder for himself by wearing his hat as he did so, before leaving the room. His partner was waiting just outside and Konami was relieved to see it seem to be the usual Blair with her thousand watt smile.

“C’mon,” Konami said walking past her, “got to get me some breakfast.”

Blair followed after shaking her head at her partner’s forgetfulness. “Breakfast was hours ago.”

“Ah. Yes.” Red Hat murmured nodding his head along. “Lunch?”

“Hours ago.”

“Linner?”

“Doesn’t exist.” Blair replied before happily saying, “But there’s some of my special recipe left over in the fridge.”

Konami suddenly stopped walking halfway across the duel field, silently weighing up his options, before saying, “I could see if there’s any of Pharaoh’s cat food left over?” He smiled once he saw the outraged look on Blair’s face. His smile quickly evaporated as Blair kicked him in the shin. “Ouch! Why is it always my shin!”

“Hey! My cooking isn’t that bad!” Blair yelled to which her partner raised his eyebrow. “Well ….. like ….. I haven’t poisoned you for a few ….. days now.”

The pair resumed their walk over to the Slifer cafeteria, which was empty for once. Once inside Blair sat her partner down before pulling out her special recipe from the fridge. The pasta looked edible but with Blair, you could never tell. Konami took hesitant a bite before breaking into a grin. Truth be told, it was really good. He often gave Blair more stick than she deserved for her cooking. She was always working hard on it. Her positive attitude and willingness to improve were two things at the top of the list of qualities he admired about her.

“See?” she said beaming at his reaction. “Told you I was a great cook! Now down to serious business!”

“Sure.” Konami said feeling as though someone was watching them. “What’s the plan?”

“Well … I was thinking about what to do since our trip to the legendary rocks.” Blair explained. “And like you said I’m never going to be able to get Jaden do something like climbing a mountain. So I need to do something that he won’t refuse.”

“ A duel?”

“Correct. So I’ll invite him here, then we can duel and then when I win, I can confess. It’ll be so romantic!”

Blair skipped off happily to call Jaden to get ready. Meanwhile, Konami sat in silence contemplating what would happen. Once Blair confessed and Jaden become her partner, Konami probably wouldn’t spend so much time with her. He’d have to find a new partner. He’d also finally have to accept defeat and move on. As much as it hurt him he knew it was for the best. Blair has always liked Jaden. He should be happy for her.

His silent contemplation was interrupted by a figure busting out of the bin behind. “Wow!” Atticus whistled. “That was tough to keep quiet through!”

“Why is everyone obsessed with hiding in bins in this school?” Konami asked exasperatedly. 

Atticus ignored his question completely as he strode over and swung his arm around the Slifer. “Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear Blair say you two went up to the legendary rocks together?”

“No, no, no!” Konami stuttered blushing slightly, knowing what Atticus was implying. “It’s not like that!”

Atticus laughed further adding to Konami’s embarrassment. “You realise that we all know how you feel? It’s fairly obvious considering you two are never apart. Has there ever been one of her crazy ideas that you turned her down on?”

Konami merely looked away before muttering, “It doesn’t matter. Blair likes Jaden. You heard her yourself. She’s going to confess later so it’ll all work itself out.”

Atticus’ grin just grew bigger. “Perhaps. Your selflessness is one of your key selling points, you know. Either way don’t worry, Shining Knight. Big Bro Atty has got your back.”  
With that, Atticus walked off as Konami yelled out, “What does any of that even mean?” Atticus just responded with his signature smile and pose. “Oh, this can’t be good.”

(Later on)

 

“There you are, Jaden!” Blair yelled out with a wide smile, waving frantically at the brown haired Slifer. She was waiting by the duel field in the Slifer dorm alongside her partner who also waved at his friend.

“Oh, hey guys.” Jaden said with his goofy grin. “What’s up?”

“Jaden! Sorry to cut to the chase, but let’s duel!” Blair had suddenly become serious, putting on a stoic face.

‘You’re really not wasting any time here are you, Blair?’ Konami thought with a smile.

“Huh? A duel? Sure, of course!” Jaden replied looking extremely excited. “Well since you’ve got Konami with you how about we make it a tag duel. C’mon, Jesse, you too!”  
The teal haired boy happily bounded over to the group. “A duel you say? Wahoo! Sounds like fun!”

From out of nowhere, a voice called out, “But, Jesse! You know I’m Jaden’s best partner!”

“Wha! The garbage can can speak!” Jaden screamed looking shocked.

Konami couldn’t help but put his head in his hands at that one. ‘Really, Jaden? A talking trash can? After everything we’ve been through you find that surprising! And you don’t recognise Syrus’ voice?’

“I’m Jaden’s partner!”

“Ah! Truesdale, are you hiding in the garbage can again!?” Blair asked looking surprised. That quickly gave way to a frustrated pout at who many unwanted extras were tagging along.

“…….. again?” Jaden asked.

Konami waved him off. “Don’t go there. It’s a long story.”

“Ah, come on Syrus, don’t be like that.” The happy go lucky Jesse responded. First come, first duel, right?”

“Finally I found you, Truesdale!” Tyranno yelled as he came running across the field. “What have you been doing? Huh? Speaking of that, what are all you guys doing here, too?”  
“Ah, man. I lost Jaden as a partner ….. Ugh…” Syrus suddenly bemoaned.

Konami looked around the field at the ever expanding group of friends. “Hey, Blair,” he asked his partner as the four boys bickered amongst themselves, “do you think we’ve lost control of this situation?”

Blair was keeping her poker face up. “Just ignore everyone else. Focus on the duel and getting my feelings across to Jaden.”

“Hehe. This looks like an interesting matchup! Good luck everyone!” Tyranno yelled out.

“Let’s get our game on, Jesse!” Jaden said with his trademark enthusiasm. 

“Jaden, this is going to be fun!” his equally excited partner replied.

“Konami ……. Let’s do this! If there’s any duel I can’t afford to lose, it’s this one!”

Konami activated his duel disk determined to make this a memorable victory to close out his tag team with Blair.

(A few minutes later)

As the duel neared its conclusion Konami was able to bring out his ace monster Blue Eyes White Dragon. “Go, Blue Eyes,” Konami yelled, “destroy Elemental Hero Neos with White Lighting!” With that Jaden and Jesse’s Life Points hit zero. “Gotcha!”

“Yes! Yes! We did it!” Blair yelled. Without giving him a chance to brace himself, she tackled Konami to the ground, hugging him. Somewhere nearby Konami swore he could have heard to sound of a camera click.

“Uh…. Blair?” he asked blushing again by his partner’s over enthusiastic celebration. “Do you mind?”

“Oh yeah!” Blair murmured looking embarrassed. “Sorry!”She said as she stood up. As she couldn’t afford to be distracted by any weird feelings, she let him get up on his own.

“Whoa! Sweetness! That was a really cool duel!” Jaden happily yelled oblivious to the scene in front of him.

“Aha, ha, ha! We lost Jaden but that was a lot of fun!” the equally oblivious Jesse shouted in agreement.

“Wow! You guys beat Jaden and Jesse!” Tyranno said in surprise. “I knew you two were a good team but I never knew you two were this good.”

“He, he! Jaden!” Blair called out excited. “Are you impressed with me?”

“You bet!” Jaden replied sincerely, “You guys dueled great! Really!”

“OK, here it goes……!” Blair said, looking back at Konami who gave her a reassuring nod along with a somewhat forced smile, “ I …… I love you, Jaden! If you like ……. Maybe we could ………..”

“Ah, I like dueling you too! Dueling’s the best, isn’t it!? Alright! There’s a Duel Tournament today!” Jaden yelled out oblivious to what Blair meant.

‘For the love of Ra, Jaden!’ Konami thought to himself, ‘She literally came right out and said it ……. How can you not take the hint?”

“Huh? J-Jaden!?” Blair looked perplexed.

“Tournament! Yeah! Let’s go! Let’s decide tag partners! Konami, you can tag with me this time and Jaden and Tyranno….” Jesse said positively bouncing with excitement at the thought of this tournament. 

“No! I want to partner with Jaden!” Blair yelled out looking on the verge of tears. She had completely lost control of this situation.

Soon an all out argument broke out between the group over who Jaden’s best partner was. Jaden was just slowly backing away, clearly not wanting to be dragged into this mess.

“Ah …. I failed ….” Blair said as she returned to Konami’s side looking dejected. “But maybe it’s because he’s like this that I like him so much …..”

“Hey, Blair. Look,” Konami said after a moment of hesitation, “Jaden has taken a few steps away from the rest of the group. Try telling him again before they all calm down.”  
Blair blinked realising the situation wasn’t beyond salvaging at this point. She had another chance. But before she did that there was one last thing to do.

“Konami …” She said turning to face him and lock eyes with him, grabbing his hands, holding them in her own. “Thanks for everything up till now! I don’t think I would’ve won the last duel if you weren’t my partner …. Even when I team with Jaden, Konami, you’ll definitely still be the best partner I’ve ever had! And ….. you’re pretty cool too! Not as cool as Jaden, though! Aha, ha, ha!”

Blair happily skipped past the rest of the group as she tugged on Jaden’s sleeve to get his attention and drag him a few feet away from the group. Konami knew he just shot himself in the foot but it’d be worth it to see his partner happy. He smiled watching his friends, knowing he did the right thing.

“See? This is what I was telling you about!” Atticus’ voice came from behind him. “Isn’t he just so adorably valiant and heroic?”

Konami looked around to yell at Atticus to knock it off but realised that he wasn’t alone. There was a tall Obelisk student beside him. She had pale purple hair styled into twin tails. Her red eyes popped against her fair skin. For whatever reason, she was smiling happily at Konami.

“Uhhhh …… Atticus? What’s going on?” Konami asked.

“Oh! Nothing much!” the elder Rhodes replied. “Just helping out a friend.”

‘Why do I seriously doubt that?’ Konami thought to himself, wary of any of his friend’s plans.

“See now that Blair has left you to partner with Jaden you need a new partner. And I knew you’d be too noble to find another one yourself so I found one for you. Wisteria here was very interested when she heard that the person who saved this school from the Shadow Riders and Society of Light needed a partner!”

“W-W-What?” Red Hat spluttered out. “Atticus, what did you do!?”

“Hehehehe,” Atticus said his grin somehow growing even bigger. “Just pointed out to an interested party all our good qualities and selling points. You’re welcome!”  
Konami couldn’t hide the look of discomfort on his face as Wisteria wrapped her arms around his right arm. “I so look forward to being partners with you!” she said with a big smile. Atticus laughed as Konami went a bright red at the situation he found himself in. 

Blair took Jaden by the sleeve and pulled him away by the rest of the group. “Look, Jaden ……. There’s some stuff I need to tell you ….. I don’t think that I made myself clear earlier. When I said …… that I …. I …..”

Quickly Blair went to steal a glance at Konami to reassure herself and to have him give her the push she needed. However, when she looked back she remembered he wasn’t by her side and that some Obelisk had her arms wrapped around him, calling herself his partner. Blair immediately went to object before realising that if she went with Jaden than she would no longer be Konami’s partner. Someone else would be. That seemed wrong on so many levels to Blair.

That meant it would be someone else’s job to wake him up every morning, to get him to go to class, to take notes for the classes that he fell asleep in. It would be with them that Konami would explore the island with, that he would help with all their small problems that no one else would help them with, that he would rush to save no matter what the situation was. 

But she had already said that she loved Jaden. And that was true, right? Ever since that first time he dueled her she had fallen in love with him. Nearly all her actions since that day were to lead her to this moment. So why was she hesitating at the crucial moment?

“Hey, Blair….?” Jaden asked nervously. “Is everything alright? What was it you wanted to say?”

Blair turned back to look at her crush with uncertainty in her eyes. She had to decide what to do and she had to decide fast before that Obelisk had a chance to latch her claws in Konami. Blair took a deep breath before continuing on with a confident smile.

“I just wanted to say ……… Thanks, Jaden! Thanks for always putting up with me. Thanks for all your help and everything that you’ve done for me!”

Jaden smiled looking relieved. “No problem! That’s what friends are for!”

Blair’s smile grew wider. “Now if you excuse me, I have to go.”

With that Blair turned and ran back to where her partner was. She raced over and pulled him out of the grasp of a snooty looking Obelisk. Konami looked relieved and surprised in equal measure, as she pulled him past Atticus. 

“What are you doing, Blair? What about the plan?” he asked, as they stopped a few feet behind Atticus.

“I decided that the time wasn’t right.” She answered honestly. “I wasn’t ready to stop being your partner. I mean, you’re hopeless! You wouldn’t survive without me!”

“I’m not that bad!” Red Hat replied. “And why are you pulling me?”

“Hey!” Wisteria yelled. “I thought you were leaving Konami to partner with the dropout boy!?”

Blair turned and stuck her tongue out at Wisteria. The Obelisk gasped that someone would have the gall to do something so crass to her. “I’m not done being Konami’s partner,” Blair yelled, “so you can’t have him!”  
“But – but Blair!” Konami said pulling his arm free. “What about the plan?”  
“Plans can wait for a bit! I’m not done being your partner yet!” the diminutive Slifer said before she quickly grabbed Konami’s hat and ran off.

“H-Hey!?” Konami yelled looking stunned. “What are you doing? Give that back!”

“Come and get it back!” Blair yelled without a backward glance.

Konami raced after her desperately trying to regain his hat, feeling naked without it. Atticus stood smiling as he watched the team run towards the harbor. Wisteria had stormed off, angrily stomping her feet as she did so. The “Love Doctor” had succeeded in his plan. By bringing Konami a possible replacement for her, he forced Blair into realising that she didn’t want to lose Konami.

“It’s up to you now, kiddo….”


	3. Chapter Three

Just a disclaimer to say that Yu-Gi-Oh doesn’t belong to me. All characters are owned by others. I’m merely using them in this fanfic for fun.

A Maiden’s Quest – Heart Three

The following few months were a whirlwind. With the students having to deal with Professor Viper, Yubel and the different dimension time started to fly by. The time in the other dimension changed Jaden considerably. Konami was also affected by his use of Super Polymerization to fuse with Yubel. An occasional red glint in his eye proved to be the only noticeable difference but it was still something Blair picked up on. By the time anyone gained any sense of normality back in their lives, it was approaching the end of Konami’s final year at Duel Academy. The students in the graduating classes were busy making plans for what to do when they left the school.

Blair made her way to the familiar room 204 in the Slifer dorm. She knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. “Morning, Konami.” She said. Suddenly she froze on the spot.

A sight so strange, so unusual, so unexplainable was waiting behind the door. Konami was sitting at his desk, fully dressed, doing what appeared to be actual proper work. She frantically checked her watch to see it was 7 AM. Her face started to go pale. The red hat wearing student turned to his partner giving her a smile once he saw her.

“Hey, Blair!” he said looking happy to see his partner, before frowning when he saw the look on her face. “What’s the matter?”

Before he knew how to react Blair rushed at him. She placed her hand on his forehead to check for a fever or temperature. He seemed fine. Blair went to find a thermometer to get a proper reading of his temperature.

“Blair?” Konami said looking worried. “What are you-”

He was cut off by Blair as she attempted to put the thermometer in his mouth. All Blair knew was that something was definitely not right.

“Do you have a fever?” Blair asked still refusing to put the thermometer away. “Are you being controlled by a weird cult? An evil spirit? A weird Psychic?”

“No, no, no and definitely not!” Konami said finally able to wrestle the thermometer away. “Now why are you acting so weird?”

“Me?” Blair yelled. “Why are you acting so weird? You’re up so early! What’s the matter with you?”

To answer her question Konami simply held out a piece of paper. Blair took it from his hands and quickly started reading it. It was from Maximillion Pegasus himself. Apparently, he was holding a tournament on his own private island once the academic year ended. He wanted to find a new dueling prodigy to challenge the King of Games.

“Huh,” Blair said stunned.

“I know. Weird, huh?” Konami said as he continued writing his letter accepting his place. “Why does he call Konami-boy?”

“Ha,” Blair said not sounding convincing at all. “Weird.”

Concerned by her answer, Konami turned to face his long-time partner. She looked quite upset. Even if she had her forced smile on, she couldn’t hide the sadness in her eyes. This didn’t resemble his Blair at all. Normally she would be a ball of energy who would keep moving, running on her emotions, that never let any setback stop her from smiling, at least for long.

“Blair? What’s the matter? I promise I’ll be alright. C’mon! When has Pegasus inviting people to compete in a tournament at his own private island ever been dangerous?” Konami said hoping to lighten the mood. When he saw Blair not reacting to his joke he tried again. “C’mon, Blair. You know you can tell me anything right? What’s the matter?”

Blair looked at him with her sad eyes before saying, “It’s nothing. It’s just it finally hit me that everyone will be finishing up soon. That everyone will be going their own way. That they have their own plans.” ‘That you have your own plans. Ones that don’t include me. Why does that sound so wrong?’ she finished in her head.

“Hey,” Konami said with a reassuring smile, “you can always keep in touch with people. You have everyone’s PDA info, right? And I’m sure everyone will visit.”

Blair still didn’t look happy with the idea of having to say goodbye to everyone. “But you’ll all be gone so soon.”

“Hey, we’ve got a few weeks left,” Konami said as he stood up and opened the door. “Why don’t we make the most of it? How about a walk around the campus?”

Blair looked at her partner surprised that he was willing to go out so early. “But you hate going on morning walks.”

“True. But you love them and always wanted to go on one when the campus would be quiet.” Konami quickly adopted a comically hurt and offended voice. “Are you rejecting my offer?”

Blair couldn’t help but smile despite herself. “Of course not, you dork!”

“Then,” Konami said offering out his arm, “Milady?”

Blair blushed remembering the silly routine she made him go through during the Duel Carnival. She made him dress as Gaia the Fierce Knight to match her Maiden in Love costume. Reaching up and grabbing his arm she simply replied, “Milord.”

(Later on)

The team walked around the campus, making small talk about mundane things from classes to Blair’s new special recipe. After a while, they fell into silence. Blair seemed content on just enjoying her partner's company. Meanwhile, Konami didn’t mind this as it gave him a chance to look at the beauty of the island in peace. He was definitely going to miss the island. Not as much as he was going to miss exploring the island with Blair though.

She had always wanted to go on a walk like this with Jaden as it would be “super romantic”. He mightn’t be Jaden but he hoped she would like the walk all the same. It wasn’t really his thing being out and about early on, however, anything would be worth it to improve Blair’s mood.

“Come on, Alexis. Gimme a smile!”

The loud voice of a certain Ra Yellow broke that peaceful silence. Konami looked over at the Ra dorm to see Tyranno holding up a camera with a goofy grin on his face.   
Alexis looked up from the book she was reading. She seemed taken aback by having a camera in her face but quickly recovered. “Hm? Oh, sure …….” She said flashing an effortlessly charming smile.

“Say ‘Pterandon’!”

“……Huh? What’s that?” Alexis asked her smile changing to a look of confusion.

“That’s what my family always say when we take pictures!”

“Oh, of course …….” The Queen of the Obelisks replied looking slightly exasperated with her friend’s antics before she smiled again.

“Oh hi, Konami! Hi, Blair!” Tyranno said waving as his friends came into view. “I was just looking for you two! I’m going around and taking photos of everyone for the yearbook.”

“Year …… book …..” Blair said as the sad look returned to her face.

“That’s right! So, of course, I need a shot of you two! You’re going to be in the graduation tag duel after all! I’m going around and taking photos of everyone for the yearbook.”

“Uh …. OK …..” Blair weakly replied.

Tyranno looked at Blair with a slightly worried look on his face. “What’s wrong? You don’t look so happy, Blair.”

“Oh, I was just thinking about how everyone’s going to be graduating….. I’ve had such a good time with everyone ….. Once you guys graduate, it’s not gonna be the same around here…..” Blair sounded so downtrodden at the last bit. Most of her friends would be leaving her in a few weeks, moving on with their lives, while she was stuck behind at Duel Academy.

“Yeah,” Konami said eager to keep her from worrying about next year, “maybe there will be fewer weirdoes and nut jobs around the place.”

“I think I understand …. With our graduation coming up, the whole place is sort of in a sad mood.” Alexis murmured, brushing off Konami’s joke completely. Her and Blair mightn’t have seen eye to eye on many things but she could still sympathise with her concerns.

“Yeah ……”

Suddenly Tyranno broke into a big grin. “Wait, I have a good idea!”

“Please tell me it doesn’t involve looking for dinosaur fossils again?” Konami asked, shuddering at the thought of having to run around the school digging holes again.

“No, no, Commander!” Tyranno shouted before seeming to reconsider. “Although I’ve heard rumours of-”

“No!” Red Hat yelled. His back was still hadn’t recovered from Tyranno’s last expedition. “No. Please just say your plan.”

Tyranno momentarily pouted before regaining his composure. “Why don’t you have one last duel with everyone? For old time’s sake! I’m sure everyone would be happy to duel you! Especially since you were chosen to be in the graduation tag duel! Blair, you haven’t had many duels with the graduating students, right? Then this is the perfect opportunity!”  
Blair seemed the light up at the Dino enthusiast’s suggestion.

“That’s a great idea!”Alexis said. “I think it’ll be a great opportunity for the graduating students too.”

“Definitely!” Konami agreed. “You can say more with your dueling than you can with just words. You can reach the hearts of everyone with a duel and create a memory that’ll last a lifetime with them.”

“…..OK! I’ll duel with everyone! A duel is the perfect way to say goodbye!” Blair happily declared as Konami smiled at seeing his partner regaining her pep. “All though I want them to be Tag Duels. Konami, will you help me?”

Konami nodded his head. “Do you even need to ask?”

“That’s the spirit!” Tyranno yelled, getting caught up in the moment. “Let’s not waste any time ……. How about starting with the people right in front of you?”

“Hm…..? You mean us?” Alexis asked, slightly caught off guard by the suddenness of the proposition.

“Yes! Will you duel me, Alexis?”

“…..Sure. Of course, I will.” Alexis replied with a smile. “I just said it was a great idea. I can’t very well turn you down, can I? Plus, I wanted to see how strong the female underclassmen have become, as well as how strong a team you and Konami are again before the graduation duel!”

Tryanno threw his fists in the air. “Sounds good to me!”

“Yes! Thank you, both!”

“Time to get this duel started!” Konami yelled as his eyes momentarily shifted from blue to red.

TURN 1 – TYRANNO&ALEXIS 8000LP VS KONAMI&BLAIR 8000LP

“I’ll start things off,” Tyranno said drawing his card. “First I’ll special summon Gilasauras in Attack Mode.” A small brown dinosaur appeared in front of the Ra. (ATK: 1400). “Next I’ll tribute that to summon the Level 6 Dark Driceratops in Attack Mode!” (ATK: 2400). The brown dinosaur quickly disappeared to be replaced by a larger, feathery one. “I’ll play two cards face down and end my turn.”

TURN 2 – BLAIR&KONAMI 8000LP VS TYRANNO&ALEXIS 8000LP

‘He’s holding nothing back,’ Konami thought happily, ‘this is gonna be good.’

“Draw,” Blair shouted. “I’ll summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in Attack Mode!” A white-haired female in white armor rose up to stare at the dinosaur that stood before her. (ATK: 1800). “Next I’ll equip Lightsworn Sabre to her to give her an extra 700 Attack Points.” (ATK: 2500). “Now Jain attack his Dark Driceratops. Her effect activates and she gains an extra 300 Attack Points.

The white-haired paladin swung her saber and cut through Tyranno’s Monster, causing him 400 points of damage.   
“I’ll activate Foolish Burial and send Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior from my deck to the Graveyard. Jain’s effect also sends the top two cards of my deck to the grave. With that, I end my turn.”

TURN 3 – TYRANNO&ALEXIS 7600LP VS KONAMI&BLAIR 8000LP

“Heh. Not bad Blair.” Alexis said drawing her card. “But not good enough. I’ll summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in Attack Mode.” (ATK: 1400). “I’ll use its effect and add machine Angel Ritual to my hand. I’ll use it and offer up my Manju and Etoile Cyber as tribute to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel – Dakini in Attack Mode.”

An altar rose from the duel field with candles around it. One by one they lit up until the last one engulfed the altar in flames. The elegant yet intimidating four-armed figure of Dakini rose from the centre of the flame. (ATK: 2700).

‘Oh Ra!’ Konami thought, knowing what would happen next.

“Dakini’s effect activates. When she’s ritual summoned, you have to send one Monster you control to the Graveyard. And since you only have Jain, she’s gone!”

Blair flinched as her Monster and Spell were both destroyed be one fell swoop of Dakini’s swords. She was wide open for an attack now.

“Go, Dakini! Attack Blair directly!” The Ritual Monster swung her weapons. Blair was knocked down due to the force of all that direct damage. “With that, I’ll end my turn.”

TURN 4 – BLAIR&KONAMI 5300LP VS TYRANNO&ALEXIS 7600LP

“Hey, Blair,” Konami called out as she slowly got back to her feet. “You alright? That was a fair bit of damage.”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” She said standing upright again. “It’s gonna take more than that to keep this Maiden in Love down.”

Konami drew his card as he plotted his turn out. “I’ll activate Lighting Vortex by sending my Masked Dragon to the Graveyard.” A lightning bolt came crashing down on the field destroying Alexis’ ace Monster. Her frown showed how annoyed by this she was. “Now I’ll summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth in Attack Mode.” (ATK: 1500). A two-headed dragon emerged from the light, swooping down before landing on Konami’s side of the field. “Go! Attack Alexis directly.” The beast swung his claws at the blonde causing her to raise her arms to cover up. “I’ll place one card face down and end my turn.”

TURN 5 – TYRANNO&ALEXIS 6100LP VS KONAMI&BLAIR 5300LP

“Things are picking up now, Commander!” Tyranno happily yelled, drawing. “I’ll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down!” Konami’s Dark Bribe was blown away in the winds. “Now that I have that out of the way I can use Pot of Greed worry free. Next, I’ll special summon my second Gilasauras from my hand. This lets you summon a Monster from your Graveyard.”

“Well,” Konami said, “I’ll bring back Garoth.” The Lightsworn Warrior re-emerged on the field from the Graveyard.

“Hah! Perfect!” Tyranno roared. “I activate my face down Trap card Hunting Instinct. You remember what this does, right Commander? When you special summon a Monster, it allows me to special summon a Dino from my hand!” The Ra’s eyes turned to slits as he special summoned his Super Conductor Tyranno. (ATK: 3300). “Next I’ll summon Destroyasurus in Attack Mode.” (ATK: 1800).

“This is gonna hurt.” Konami said as his friend moved into his Battle Phase.

“First, Super Conductor attack Garoth!” The Warrior tried to put up a fight but was quickly caught in the Dinosaur’s mouth. He quickly disappeared into pixels. “Next, Destroyasurus attacks Twin-Headed Behemoth!” The Dino charged at the Dragon knocking it back against the wall, causing the Monster to shatter. “Finally, Gilasauras attacks directly!” The brown dinosaur swiped its tail at Konami sending him flying into the air. He landed in a heap on the ground, his hat flying off his head. “I’ll end my turn!”

TURN 6 – BLAIR&KONAMI 2100LP VS TYRANNO&ALEXIS 6100LP

“Konami!” Blair gasped. “Are you alright?”

“UUUHHHHH………..”

“Well …….. Close enough I guess. Draw.” Blair said moving on with the duel. “I’ll set one Monster and play one face down and end my turn.”

TURN 7 – TYRANNO&ALEXIS 6100LP VS KONAMI&BLAIR 2100LP

Alexis drew her card “I’ll attack your face down with Destroyasurus.” Unfortunately for her, Blair’s face down was Marshmallon causing her 1000 points of damage. “Heh. I’ll pay back right away by activating Super Conductor’s effect. I’ll tribute Gilasauras to inflict 1000 points of damage. I’ll end my turn with a face down.”

TURN 8– BLAIR&KONAMI 1100LP VS TYRANNO&ALEXIS 5100LP

‘Super Conductor will be able to whittle away our Life Points as long as he’s on the field.’ Konami thought as he drew his card having recovered from his run-in with the dinosaur. ‘And I know just how to take his Monster down.’

“I’ll summon Exploder Dragon in Attack Mode!” (ATK: 1000). “I’ll have attack Super Conductor!”

“Nice try, Red Hat,” Alexis said. “But you’ll have to do better than that. I activate Negate Attack.”

“Drat,” Konami said. Looking at the cards in his hands there was nothing else he could do. “I’ll end my turn.”

 

TURN 9 – TYRANNO&ALEXIS 5100LP VS KONAMI&BLAIR 1100LP

Tyranno quickly drew his card. “I’ll attack your Exploder Dragon with Destroyasurus.”

“Not so fast! I’ll activate Blair’s face down Spirit Barrier. Now, as long as there are Monsters on our side of the field we can’t take damage from Battle. Not only that, but Exploder Dragon’s effect will take Destroyasurus with him.”

Both the Dinosaur and Dragon disappeared into the thick fog brought about by the explosion. When it cleared, they were both gone. Tyranno had no monsters that he could sacrifice for Super Conductor’s effect.

“I’ll end my turn with a face down then.”

TURN 10 – BLAIR&KONAMI 1100LP VS TYRANNO&ALEXIS 5100LP

Blair placed her hand on her deck as she prepared to draw. She needed what Konami had often called a “Destiny Draw”. She drew her card and smiled. It appears that destiny was on her side.

“As I have four different Lightsworn Monsters in my Graveyard (Jain, Garoth, Lyla, and Wulf) I can special summon Judgement Dragon from my hand in Attack Mode.” (ATK: 3000).  
The majestic white feathered dragon descended down from the light high above the duel field. Even staff and other students had their attention drawn to the creature. It landed softly on the field in front of Blair.

“I’ll activate his effect. By paying 1000 LPs I can destroy every other card on the field. Go, Divine Judgement!” The Dragon took to the air once more waving his wings as all the other cards on the field crumbled to pieces due to the force of the winds. Once everything was cleared from the field Blair yelled, “Now attack them directly.” The beast aimed his winds at Tyranno this time, nearly sending him flying backward. “I’ll play one face down and end my turn.”

TURN 11 – TYRANNO&ALEXIS 2100LP VS KONAMI&BLAIR 100LP

‘Ugh…. We’re in trouble here.’ Alexis thought as she drew her card. She sighed seeing that her options were limited. “I’ll set one Monster face down and end my turn.”

TURN 12– BLAIR&KONAMI 100LP VS TYRANNO&ALEXIS 2100LP

“Draw. I’ll activate my Foolish Burial to send Light Effigy to the Graveyard. Next, I’ll activate Blair’s Call of the Haunted to bring it back. I’ll then sacrifice it, treating it as two tributes, to summon my ace Monster, the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

Clouds suddenly formed overhead. A blue light cut through the clouds, tearing them asunder. A white Dragon slowly lowered down emerging from the hole in the clouds.  
“I’ll attack your face down with Judgement Dragon!” The face down Etoile Cyber was no match for the deadly winds of Judgement Dragon. “Go, Blue Eyes! End this with White Lightning!” Konami’s ace card reduced the opposition’s LPs to zero.

BLAIR&KONAMI 100LP (WIN) VS TYRANNO&ALEXIS 0000LP (LOSE)

Alexis sighed heavily. Another loss to the team of Blair and Konami. As frustrating as losing was, this only made her more excited for the graduation duel.

“Urgh! We lost!” Tyranno said slumping to the ground. “Ol’ Blue Eyes again!”

Alexis walked across the field before offering her hand out to Blair. “You’ve really improved. I guess I don’t have to worry about leaving the Academy to you.” 

Blair just stood there looking down at her feet, unable to meet Alexis’ eyes. She took a deep breath before looking at Alexis. “…….. Alexis ….. I’m …. I’m sorry for everything.”  
The other three looked completely baffled by what was going on. Tyranno went to say something before Konami raised his hand to stop him. Alexis and Blair needed to bury the hatchet on whatever their problems were. 

Blair continued on looking to explain herself. “I’ve caused you a lot of problems because of silly misunderstandings …”

“…… Oh, you’re talking about Zane.” Alexis said. “Don’t worry that was years ago. It’s all water under the bridge.”

Blair started scuffing her boots on the floor. “And it wasn’t just once, either …..”

“You mean Jaden?”

“But you were always so kind to me, even when I was being selfish ……” Blair looked on the verge of tears as she thought of everything she had done to annoy her upperclassmen over the years. She bowed before saying with complete sincerity, “I’m so sorry.”

Alexis stood still for a brief moment looking lost for words. She had never expected Blair to ever apologise to her. She decided that it was time she told Blair something that was long overdue as well. “I was always a little jealous of you, to tell you the truth.”

Blair raised her head back up looking. That sentence was at the top of a long list of things that she never thought Alexis would say. “Huh?”

The older Obelisk smiled as she opened up to her ex-rival. “You always seem to be able to act on how you feel …. You don’t let anything get in your way. Remember how you came to meet Zane before entering the Academy? Most people wouldn’t have the guts to try something like that. If it were me, I think I’d have too many thoughts running through my head, stopping me from actually doing anything. …….Being able to come right out and say you like something or someone ….. I think it’s really great. And I hope you never lose that ability…”

“Thank you for everything, Alexis.” 

The two Obelisks hugged as they shed a few tears. Alexis whispered in a voice so low only Blair could hear her, “Really, for Konami’s sake I hope you never lose that ability.” Blair blushed once she heard that and pulled back to see Alexis give her a knowing look.

Konami stood beside Tyranno, out of earshot, smiling at the sight of his two friends. The sight of them finally reconciling their differences left a warm feeling his heart. ‘You’ve really grown up over the years, huh Blair?’ The thought of not being able to watch her continue to improve and change next year slightly stung but he knew that he was just being selfish. If you love something let it go, right?

Konami’s train of thought was derailed by a massive hug from Tyranno. “I’m sorry too, Commander!”

The Ra’s bear hug left the Slifer struggling for air. “What are you apologising for, Tyranno?”

“For always arguing about who Jaden’s best partner was!” he yelled trying to hold back his tears. “It was clearly you. You helped him against the Shadow Riders, Society of Light and you brought him back from the other dimension. You’re the best!”

Konami smiled as looked at his friend. Sighing softly he said, “I’m sorry as well, Tyranno. Going fossil hunting with you wasn’t all that bad. In fact, I really enjoyed. I’m sorry I gave you so much stick for it.”

The Ra let go of the Slifer and quickly turned his back on him. “Sorry, Commander.” He got out through a few sniffs with his voice cracking slightly. “I think Truesdale is calling me! Have to go!”

Tyranno ran off barely holding back his tears, leaving Konami on his own. He turned back to his friends. Blair looked so happy to have finally made peace with Alexis and was positively glowing. Konami just stood there taking a mental picture. Even when he left he never wanted to forget Blair’s smile. So for the next few weeks, he’d do whatever it took to keep that smile there.

“Why don’t you just take a picture? It’ll last longer!”

Red Hat turned to see Atticus stride over to him. He was smiling with his signature goofy grin. Thankfully there were no more Obelisk girls with him, something Konami had become extremely wary of since the incident with Wisteria. All that was different was that he was holding a small envelope in his hands.

“What’s up, Atticus?”

“Oh. Not much. I was just looking for Tyranno to give him some photos for the yearbook but I just saw him running away from here.” He sighed in a dramatic. “Oh well. It might as well not waste my trip here. There’s a photo here that I thought you would like. So you can consider everything in this envelope an early graduation present.”

Konami took the envelope from his friend before he opened it and pulled out the picture out. Once he saw the photo he immediately went to object, however, he stopped himself. There was no point lying to Atticus. He knew Konami would love this picture of Blair holding his hands back before she went to confess to Jaden.  
Konami looked up to see Atticus already walking away. “Hey, Atty.” He called out. “Thanks.”

Atticus merely gave him a thumbs up as he continued on his walk. Konami soon realised the photo wasn’t the only thing in the envelope. ‘There’s no way he actually meant to give me these.’ He quickly looked around to see where the Obelisk went. However, Atticus was nowhere to be found. Konami looked back down at the cards in the envelope. He heard a faint happy growl coming from them.

Pulling the edge of his hat lower, Konami let out a few tears. He was going to miss everyone, no doubt about it. For the last few weeks at least he was going to enjoy every last second of his time here.

{A/N}  
Just to say thanks to everyone who read, favourite, followed or reviewed the story. Much appreciated. Thanks for the support. I’m working on putting duels in these stories because the duels are a big part of the reason Blair does what she does with the whole creating memories bit. I’m worried they may be the weaker part of my writing so let me know how ye find them. This chapter is by far the longest one thanks to the duel so feel free to let me know if you think it works or not. Thanks again.


End file.
